I've Missed You
by ArilliopeAZ
Summary: Arizona & Callie are divorced and Arizona has a girlfriend. But with a child between them and their history together - has Arizona really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Grey's Anatomy and its characters belong to Shonda.

**Author's Note**: I'm not entirely happy with this so far upcoming chapters will be longer (and hopefully better). This is just a quick opening to see if anyone's interested in me continuing on with it so please read and review - let me know if you want more AZx

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Sofia squealed in delight as Arizona walked into the apartment.<p>

"Hello my baby, where's Mom?" Arizona said as she picked up her daughter.

"Sweeping" Sofia giggled as her mama peppered her face with kisses.

"Well then let's go wake her".

Arizona opened the door to Sofia's bedroom to find her partner asleep on the floor.

"Quick! Go tickle Mom" Arizona whispered as she placed Sofia on the floor.

"Mom!" Sofia squealed as she ran into her bedroom.

Arizona chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hi beautiful, how was your day?" the brunette asked as she walked out of the bedroom with Sofia on her hip.

"Hi, it was good. How was yours? Does our munchkin have everything she needs packed and ready to go?" Arizona smiled.

"My day was great. Sofia decided she wanted to bake some cookies so there are a few left in the cupboard"

"Great! Did you remember to pack her mother's day present for her to give to Callie?" Arizona asked as she walked towards the pair.

"Yep, it's wrapped and in her backpack" Bianca smiled.

"Alright then, are you ready to go sweetheart?" Arizona asked as she picked up Sofia's belongings and headed for the front door.

"See you in two days princess" Bianca said as she handed Sofia to Arizona. "And I'll see you in a few hours" She said as she kissed Arizona goodbye.

"Hi mija!" Callie called as she stepped towards Arizona's car.

"Hi Mommy!" Sofia smiled.

"Hey Cal, she has a present for you in her backpack" Arizona said as she got Sofia's things out of the car.

"Oh thanks" Callie replied as she helped Arizona with Sofia's things.

"Also she has a rash on her foot which you should keep an eye on" Arizona said as she dropped Sofia's bag in Callie's lounge room.

"Thanks" Callie smiled as she watched Sofia run to her bedroom.

"Well I better get going. See you later" Arizona turned to walk out to her car.

"Arizona, wait! I have something for you" Callie ran over to her kitchen bench and picked up a small blue box with a ribbon on it.

"Here – I know your birthday was yesterday so I got you a little something" Callie said as Arizona began to open the box.

"Oh my God! Calliope! It's just like the one my brother gave me for my eighteenth birthday! How did you find it?" Arizona gushed.

"I remembered you said you lost it not long before you met me and I know how much it meant to you so I had a jeweller recreate it from old photos you had of it" Callie smiled.

"Thank you so much Calliope! You have no idea how much this means to me" Arizona cried.

"I think I do, Arizona" She replied as Arizona enveloped her in a hug.

"Mommy!" They heard from Sofia's bedroom.

"I'll let you spend time with our girl. See you in a few days" Arizona said before kissing Callie on the cheek and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Grey's Anatomy and its characters belong to Shonda.

Please read Author's note at the bottom of this page

* * *

><p>"Hey Arizona, I thought I would bring Sofia to see you before I took her home"<p>

"Hello princess! Were you good for Mommy?" Arizona smiled as she picked Sofia up.

"Callie said her rash was gone and she said thank you for the present. But Sof and I have appointment with some ice cream and a playground so we should get going" Bianca said as she reached out for Sofia.

"Okay honey, you have a good day. I'll see you when I get home" Arizona replied as she kissed them both.

"Bye Mama! Let's go Mom" Arizona heard as she watched the two walk away.

"Since when is Bianca 'Mom'?" Arizona turned to see Teddy sipping on her coffee.

"Sofia started calling her Mom when Bianca moved a few weeks ago and Bianca doesn't seem to mind" Arizona said as she sat down with her charts.

"And how does Callie feel?" Teddy replied as she sat next to her.

"She hasn't heard Sofia say it yet or if she has heard her say it – Callie hasn't said anything to me"

"Wow! That bracelet is gorgeous!" Teddy exclaimed as Arizona lifted her own coffee to her lips.

"Thanks, Callie had it made for my birthday – Tim gave me one for my 18th" Arizona smiled.

"Callie had it made for you?" Teddy gasped.

"Yeah. You know we're finally in a good place after the divorce and all the fighting"

"And now that Mark's out of the picture? Now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

"All the reasons you got divorced aren't reasons anymore – Mark isn't going to be an intrusive, overprotective ass now that he's in another country, Sofia is older and she's healthy"

"All that is true Teddy but I'm with Bianca now" Arizona interrupted.

"Yes but you still love Callie and Callie still loves you"

"I'll always love Callie! She's the mother of my child. But we're not good for each other"

"Your love for Callie isn't just because she is Sofia's other mother – you loved her long before Sofia came along" Teddy tried to reason.

"I understand where you're coming from Teddy but I'm with Bianca and I don't want to hurt her. She's caring, beautiful, sweet and thoughtful"

"And all that is great but do you love her?" Just as Teddy finished speaking her pager went off and Teddy left without another word.

"I want to love her" Arizona said to no one.

* * *

><p>Callie was busy finishing off a knee reconstruction when her phone went off and the nurse told her it was from Arizona. When Callie scrubbed out she opened the text from Arizona and automatically smiled.<p>

_*Are you busy? I thought we could grab lunch in 15 minutes. You know where. Ax*_

Callie had 8 minutes before she had to be on the roof for lunch so she decided to stop in at the gift shop.

_*Just picking something up. Will see you soon. Cx*_

* * *

><p>By the time Callie got to the roof Arizona had their lunch ready.<p>

"Hey" Arizona smiled.

"Hey yourself, I got you some donuts" Callie smiled back as she sat down next to Arizona.

"Thanks, I got your favourite" Arizona said as she handed Callie her food.

They chatted about surgeries and Sofia for most of their lunch until Callie was paged for a consult.

"So, uh, Bianca is visiting her sister in Texas this weekend so she'll be gone from Friday until Tuesday and I was wondering if you wanted to uh, go to the um, zoo with me" Arizona stuttered.

"Oh um" Callie began.

"Of course Sofia will be there too. I just thought we could go like a family" Arizona rushed out.

"I have to work on Friday but other than that I'm free and I would love to go with you. Just let me know when" Callie smiled before leaving.

Just as Callie stepped into the pit her phone buzzed

_*Can't wait to go to the zoo with you on Saturday. Ax*_

Callie couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. This weekend will be great.

* * *

><p>"I'm home" Arizona called through her apartment.<p>

"Mama! Mom said she isn't going to be here this weekend. She said it's just you and me. But I wanna go to Mommy's house cause she has a surprise for me. She told me so! Can we go see Mommy now?" Sofia began rambling as soon as she saw her Mama.

"Woah slow down princess! Give me a kiss before anything" Arizona said as she picked Sofia up.

"We can't go see Mommy right now because she is very busy being a doctor. Bianca isn't going to be here this weekend but I have the whole weekend off and Mommy is going to come with us to the zoo. Won't that be fun?" Arizona continued after getting a kiss from Sofia.

"Yay! Can we see the monkeys? And can Mommy have a sleep over after we go to the zoo? She can sleep in my room" Sofia said excitedly.

"We'll see. Now let's get dinner ready. Where's Bianca?"

"She's working, I'm not allowed to play in the office when she's working" Sofia sighed.

"That's because you can be very distracting and it's hard to do work when you're being very cute" Arizona tickled her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey I thought I heard you" Bianca gave Arizona a kiss.<p>

"Yeah, did you get anything for dinner?" Arizona replied.

"Oh sorry, we stayed at the park longer than I anticipated and I had to get my article to my boss by 5 so I completely forgot about dinner. Sorry babe" Bianca apologized.

"That's okay, we can just order Chinese for dinner" Arizona grabbed the phone and moved towards the fridge to find the number she needed.

"Hey you have this weekend off don't you?" Bianca asked after Arizona had placed their order.

"Yep, why's that?"

"Well, I was thinking. Why don't you leave Sofia with Callie this weekend and you can come with me to Texas. We'll have adult time" Bianca smiled with a wink.

"Oh actually, as nice as that sounds I already made plans. Sofia and I are going to go to the zoo"

"Oh, that's fine – it was short notice anyway. I guess you'll have to make it up to me later tonight" Bianca winked as she headed for their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Firstly thank you for everyone's reviews/alerts it means alot.

I hope this chapter cleared a few things up. I purposely left out background information from the 1st chapter as a tease. Feel free to ask questions - anything that I don't plan on explaining in the story will be answered in an authors note.

Thanks for reading


End file.
